Hogwarts' Bar
by Saeas
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 UP*Hogwarts has its very own bar deep down in the dungeons, with fortnightly socials for all over sixteens. Ron and Hermione visit for the first time. What will happen without Harry?
1. Walking through the Dungeons

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Darn it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
'I can't believe you've known about this since September!' said Ron for about the fifth time that evening, 'And you didn't tell us!'  
  
Hermione sighed and turned to face him, while carrying on walking. 'Ron, I've *already told* you, I wasn't *allowed* to tell anyone who wasn't sixteen, and you'd better not be thinking about telling Harry or you'll be in all sorts of trouble.'  
  
Ron seemed a bit put out at this, and frowned. 'Yes I know, but don't blame me when he finds out in July and stops talking to us for keeping it secret. I'm handing all the responsibility over to you.'  
  
'Fine, but I'd like to point out that you haven't stopped talking to me since *you* found out, and besides, he'll get over it by the time sixth year starts. His birthday is in the holidays remember? He's hardly likely to be breaking into Hogwarts so he can use the bar now is he?'  
  
'I suppose. mind you he could just go to a muggle bar I expect'  
  
Hermione smiled and refrained the urge to role her eyes. 'No, Ron, Muggles aren't allowed to drink alcohol until they're eighteen. It's different to wizard alcohol, much stronger, and they don't have the safeguard of being able to cast a spell to stop someone getting out of hand.'  
  
'Yes, but then again surely wizards have the added problem of someone getting out of hand and then using magic when they're drunk?' Ron felt pleased that he'd actually thought of a counter-argument that made sense for once, and when you were dealing with Hermione, this was a very rare occasion. He soon changed his mind when he realised that his point would probably change her mind about even going to the bar at all.  
  
'Erm. that is. no one would be stupid enough to do that here in Hogwarts would they? I mean, not with the teachers around. Even Malfoy wouldn't try a stunt like that!'  
  
Hermione stopped walking and turned slowly to face him, wearing the expression that Ron and Harry, and the majority of the Gryffindor common room had come to learn meant that Hermione was right, and wasn't going to be budged. Great, thought Ron, this is the first chance I get to actually legally drink in a bar, and I ruin it by proving Hermione wrong for the first time in my life. Then suddenly, she broke into a wide smile, eyes glinting  
  
'Honestly, Ron, you didn't think I'd pass on this chance did you? I'm more than capable of saving myself from a few drunken charms! And as you've pointed out, I've been waiting since September to come down here.'  
  
Ron looked at her, confusion settling over his face.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, it's just I never pictured you as someone who would approve of alcohol that's all. Anyway, the bar is open once every two weeks, why didn't you ever come down here before?'  
  
'Oh yes, a thrilling night that would make. You're forgetting I'm the second oldest in our year so there weren't that many people who could go. I didn't really fancy spending my spare time with Terry Boot.'  
  
Ron couldn't help but think that an evening with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, would be just up Hermione's street. He was sure they'd find some homework to do.  
  
'But now as it's March there are a lot more people old enough to go. All the Gryffindor girls are allowed now, it was Parvati's birthday four days after yours.'  
  
'Yes I take your point. It's bloody bad luck that Malfoy's already sixteen, I could do without him spoiling the evening.'  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
'Oh he'll probably be to occupied with Pansy Parkinson. Besides, I don't think Crabbe and Goyle are sixteen for a while yet, he wouldn't dare come near us without tweedle dee and tweedle dum to protect him. Sorry, it's a muggle thing.' She added at Ron's puzzled expression.  
  
'So I expect there'll only be about ten there, our year's quite small.'  
  
'Oh no, it'll be quite busy. there are two other years worth of students as well. I expect Fred and George will be coming too.'  
  
Hermione had no chance to continue as she was cut off by Ron.  
  
'What??? They knew too?! Honestly, doesn't being their brother count for anything anymore?!'  
  
Hermione just laughed, and replied teasingly  
  
'Oh Ron, you know the rules. It's not like you'll be encouraging Ginny to come either. Besides, you get to be a big boy now and go!'  
  
Ron tried his hardest to look like he was sulking, but even he had to admit he was quite looking forward to tonight. He gave up, and grinned broadly at Hermione as they carried on down into the dungeons. 


	2. Almost there

The walk to the bar had lasted quite a long time. Hermione supposed this was in order to prevent younger students from finding the place. Mind you, she thought, Dumbledore has probably enchanted it to make it invisible to under-sixteens, a bit like how the Leaky Cauldron could not be seen by Muggles. It was also highly probable that the numerous suits of armour that had saluted Ron and Hermione as they passed were there to deter anyone out of bounds.  
  
'You don't suppose the Slytherin common room's anywhere round here do you?' Asked Ron, eyeing a dingy looking tapestry with suspiscion.  
  
'I doubt it, not if the teachers have to keep this secret. Anyway, *you've* been in the Slytherin common room before, I'd have thought you two would have memorised the way there, or at least found it on the marauder's map.'  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, with a grin on his face 'Good point! Wow, I can't believe we haven't thought of that before. although I can't remember ever seeing anything but our common room on there.' His eyes glazed as he imagined the map.  
  
'Maybe it only shows the common room of whoever's holding it. I mean, Hogwarts has great security spells and enchantments everywhere, perhaps the Marauders couldn't counter the common room secrecy spell. I'll have to look it up when we get back, it *might* be in Hogwarts, a History.'  
  
'Hermione, if you're not certain if something's written in Hogwarts, a History, then I severely doubt it's in there,' laughed Ron, 'you must have read it at least five hundred times in your five years here. You'll have to buy a new copy for sixth and seventh year, your original one might fall apart from over use!'  
  
'Oh I don't know, I could always use yours; I expect it's in perfect condition as you've only opened it about *twice*!' Hermione replied, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Didn't she understand that there were more *important* things to spend time reading? Quidditch through the Ages, for example. Now *that* was a book that Ron was quite happy to quote from by heart!  
  
He was disturbed from his reveries about the Chudley Cannons when he felt Hermione grab his arm. He looked up to find them standing infront of a large, wooden door with two stone dragons guarding at either side. From the glint in their eyes Ron suspected that they were enchanted to recognise anyone under sixteen and hex them into oblivion. He smiled as he remembered the fates of Fred and George when they tried to fool the age line around the Goblet of Fire, and felt quite relieved to be sixteen.  
  
'We're here!' Smiled Hermione.  
  
Ron smiled back, and pushed open the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- *author's note* Sorry this chap is a bit shorter than the first. I just wanted to get a bit more done on this story. It's my first fic so be kind :)! The bar is/will be based on one near my uni which is inside a medieval prison, which is apparently haunted. It was the inspiration for this fic. anyway, hope you like it! Please review! 


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Not my characters...  
  
The bar was about three times as large as the Gryffindor common room, with a curved roof. Ron and Hermione stood on a raised section of the room, with the bar to their left. There were deep red leather seats around the walls, divided into booths with a mahogany rectangular table. Where they stood there were also three round tables in the centre of the platform. Stone steps led down to the remainder of the room, which had a large, clear space in the centre which Ron hoped *wasn't* intended to be a dance floor for later. Hogwarts banners decorated the walls, and hundreds of tiny candles placed around the room provided atmospheric lighting.  
  
Ron surveyed the room, and noticed Seamus waving at them from across the room, sitting next to Fred and George who appeared to be engrossed with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.  
  
'Funny how Fred doesn't seem to miss Angelina at all when he's got the attention of Katie.' Remarked Ron, rolling his eyes at Hermione.  
  
'Hmmm. Well, they don't have the reputation of Gryffindor's biggest flirts for nothing.'  
  
'*Male* flirts maybe, but you can't tell me they're worse than Parvati and Lavender. I really don't know how you put up with those two, they're bad enough in Divination!'  
  
'I suppose,' replied Hermione as the walked over to the bar, 'How's Angelina doing? Is she still running the Quidditch training courses?'  
  
'Yes, they're going quite well. It's a great idea really. I reckon more people will try out for the house teams if they've had Angelina training them! She'd best make sure to ignore the potential Slytherins though; or at least teach them the wrong tactics.' Ron stopped as he now faced the difficult decision of choosing a drink. And difficult it was. There had to be over a hundred different ones to pick from, all the colours imaginable, including some which changed colour, in bottles of different shapes and sizes. It reminded Hermione of Snape's potion riddle guarding the Philosopher's stone. Hermione chose a deep red drink, based on the fact that it didn't look like it might explode in her face when she took a sip. Ron seemed to have a better knowledge of the vast range of wizard alcohol, Hermione guessed this came from having a large amount of older brothers, and ordered a Blue Bat. This drink was midnight blue, and came in a tall rectangular bottle. Drinks ordered, they went to sit down with the twins.  
  
'Hermione! Ron! We were wondering when you'd finally make it down here...' began Fred.  
  
'Yes, who'd have thought it hey? Our ikkle Ronniekins all grown up' teased George.  
  
'Wonder what mum would think if she knew her baby boy was drinking alcohol... the loss of innocence... it's such a shame' sighed Fred.  
  
'I expect she's used to it, seeing as you two were never innocent!' Retorted Ron. Hermione noticed the tips of his ears turning slightly pink, and not wanting to be caught up in yet another Weasley brother argument quickly changed the subject.  
  
'What are these socials like? I've never been down here before, and I couldn't ask anyone else about them in case someone overheard.'  
  
'Never been down here before Hermione? I'd never have guessed... I mean you've chosen possibly *the* weakest drink in existence!' Seamus teased.  
  
Hermione eyed Seamus' fizzing blue concoction suspicisously. It looked as though it would do something nasty to your insides. As it started shooting turquoise sparks, Hermione made a mental note never to try that particular drink. Her shock must have been visible, as the twins started laughing.  
  
'No, Hermione, you want to try *our* drinks, they're the best!'  
  
'Since when would anyone trust anything *you two* recommend?' asked Ron.  
  
'Ron, you hurt us!' exclaimed George, 'And I thought you were meant to be our admiring little brother?'  
  
'Admiring? After sixteen years of putting up with your antics?'  
  
Fred and George exchanged identical grins. 'Seriously Hermione,' said Fred 'This is the best drink you can get.'  
  
'But they're not the same!' Noted Hermione. Fred's drink was a sparkling orange colour, not dissimilar to the twin's hair, which was lighter than Ron's deep red, and George's was a light green colour.  
  
'Ahh, the delights of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beer' smiled George. 'It changes flavour, and colour, every time you take a sip. Watch!'  
  
Sure enough, as George raised the glass to his lips, it turned a pale pink colour. 'Yum, Strawberry Ice Cream!' he licked his lips.  
  
Fred, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. 'Ugh, liquorice!' he exclaimed, as his drink turned a foreboding black.  
  
'What's the point in a drink that you don't even like the taste of?'  
  
Seamus, Fred and George all rolled their eyes. It was clear Hermione wasn't going to be easily convinced.  
  
'Simple' replied George. 'All you have to do is wait until you find a flavour you like...'  
  
'... then drink it down as fast as you can! Watch.' Finished Fred.  
  
The twins raised their glasses. Fred's drink was now yellow, while George's was a chocolatey brown. Clinking the glasses together, the twins began downing the drink with cheers of encouragement from Seamus.  
  
'There!' exclaimed Fred, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
'Simple as that.' Smiled George.  
  
'But isn't that a bit *dangerous*, drinking alcohol so fast?'  
  
'Honestly, Hermione, we know you're a stickler for the rules, but come on!'  
  
'She's only being sensible!' Ron stood up for his best friend. The twins exchanged knowing glances.  
  
'Oh leave her alone you two' Alicia Spinnet broke into the conversation. 'You'll regret not listening to her in the morning when your heads feel like they're going to explode.'  
  
'Yes, mother.' Replied George. Just then, the lights dimmed, and music started playing.  
  
'Dance time! Yes!' Whooped George, grabbing Alicia and pulling her into the centre of the floor. (Ron's fears had been confirmed). Seamus stood up, seemingly feeling more courageous following a few drinks, and walked over to the table where Lavender, Parvati, Padma and one of Padma's Ravenclaw friends who Ron didn't recognise were sitting.  
  
'Going to dance, you two?' asked Fred  
  
'Erm... think I'll have this drink first...' replied Ron.  
  
'Me too.' Hermione added.  
  
'Ok then, come on Katie, let's leave these two to it.' The Quidditch players left to join George and Alicia on the dance floor, Fred aiming a completely conspicuous wink at Ron. Why are brothers such a pain? Ron wondered, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed. He'd had enough of the twins' remarks about her during the holidays. She was just a friend!  
  
He turned to Hermione, who was looking at her drink. Sensing Ron's eyes on her, she looked up, and took a deep breath.  
  
'Well, here goes nothing!'  
  
She took a gulp of her drink, enjoying the slightly fuzzy sensation it created.  
  
'Mmm, raspberry!'  
  
She grinned at Ron, who couldn't help but grin back. 


	4. Drinks and Dances

Although the music had started, it was only the Weasley twins and a handful of others who had started to dance. Ron was quite thankful for this, dancing wasn't exactly his forte, as he had proved at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. And by the looks of it, Fred and George weren't exactly smooth movers. They were dancing crazily, but even Ron had to admit they were having fun.  
  
'Your brothers will never cease to amaze me, Ron. If it weren't for the trademark Weasley hair and freckles, I'd never guess you were related!'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Well, for a start, they're *dancing*, which I know for a fact isn't one of your favourite hobbies. And they're always joking around; thankfully you know when to be serious.'  
  
Ron was rather confused by this compliment. 'Is that a good thing?'  
  
'Of course! Especially during these times, with Voldemort at large...'  
  
'Hermione! Will you not- say- the- name!'  
  
'Ron, you *know* that the fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself.'  
  
Ron could only groan in agreement at this. 'Ok, ok, back to my wonderful ability of knowing when to be serious!'  
  
Hermione smiled; it was never like Ron to pass off on a compliment...  
  
'Then again,' he continued, 'surely in these times it's important to be able to make people laugh?'  
  
'Yes, of course you're right Ron.' The two friends shared a moment of silence. Following the events of the Triwizard tournament, Voldemort had dramatically grown in strength and support. Ron couldn't stand the quiet (well, apart from the music playing and the twins making a large amount of noise) anymore.  
  
'Oh Hermione, why don't we just forget all of that for tonight? I'm bloody sick of constantly having to look over my shoulder... let's just pretend everything's normal, just for this one night.' The look in Ron's eyes captured perfectly the mood that had descended over Hogwarts this year. He looked so sad, so scared. Hermione felt it too.  
  
'Yes, Ron. Let's.' Hermione so wanted everything to disappear, but knew that in the morning it would still be there. 'We need a bit of fun tonight.'  
  
'Ok... well, first thing's first- I'm getting us another drink!' Ron drank the remainder of his Blue Bat, enjoying the shocked expression which had taken over his best friend's face.  
  
'Ron! Well, don't think you're getting me to drink like that! It's *stupid*, not to mention a waste of money!' 'Hermione, I of all people know when to spend or save, and tonight I say we spend.'  
  
'Fine. Waste your money, but I...' Hermione was cut short as Ron performed a quick spell:  
  
'Vinum Ebibo!'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with shock as she found herself picking up her bottle and drinking it down, fast. She stared at Ron, mouth open, enraged to find that he was laughing.  
  
'Ronald Weasley! What on earth do you think you're doing?!'  
  
'Well, I could hardly perform an Imperius, now could I?' Ron managed between giggles. 'Besides, I said we were getting new drinks; I was just helping you on a bit!'  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, trying to look angry whilst secretly being amazed that he could come up with such a spell, and also trying to hide the fact that the drink did actually make her feel a lot happier, especially at the speed she'd just drunk it.  
  
'Fine. I'll have another drink.'  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
'But you're paying for it!' Hermione finished smugly.  
  
Ron looked a bit put out at this, but then a mischievous grin crossed his face.  
  
'Fine, but that means I get to choose which drink! Ha!'  
  
Ron jumped up and began to head towards the bar.  
  
'Ron! Ron!'  
  
Hermione mentally kicked herself for getting into the situation. But, the last drink *was* quite nice, she reasoned.  
  
'Don't you even think of trying to stop me, Hermione Granger. I know quite a few drinking spells, you know!' Ron teased, and followed it with a wink.  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled, albeit a sarcastic one, at Ron. She was defeated, and she knew it. Besides, when had Ron learned all these new spells? She was going to have to get him to teach her them one day, she decided as Ron grinned at her from the bar, holding a steaming purple concoction. 


	5. What will the Future Bring?

Disclaimer: Not mine...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As it turned out, a Verriberry Fizz- the drink Ron had selected for both Hermione and himself- was rather a nice drink. It tasted of blackcurrant and strawberries and raspberries all at the same time and created a fizzing sensation which made the drinker feel as though there were hundreds of tiny butterflies flitting around in their stomach. Given the nature of wizard alcohol, Hermione strongly suspected that there *were* enchanted butterflies... and she decided she quite liked the experience.  
  
'Mmm, I like this one Ron! I should let you buy me drinks more often!'  
  
Ron laughed. 'I don't know if you'd still be saying that if I'd chosen a stronger one, but,' he added with a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes, 'as I've got a pocket full of birthday money, I might just do that!'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, but Ron noticed it wasn't the usual "what-kind-of-a-stupid-idea-is-that?" look. He reasoned that alcohol had quite a good effect on Hermione. After two drinks she already seemed to have changed the view she was holding earlier in the Gryffindor common room that 'we have to be *sensible* Ron, alcohol can be very dangerous you know!'. Ron smiled at the memory; Hermione would always look out for her friends, no matter how mundane or dangerous the situation. He looked up to find Hermione surveying him.  
  
'What are you smiling about?'  
  
'Nothing, nothing. Just thinking how easily led astray you are, that's all!'  
  
Hermione feigned offence. 'Led astray? Me?! Honestly, you've known me for five years now surely you know I have control over myself!' She teased.  
  
Ron thought back to the S.P.E.W incident... she had a point.  
  
'Ok, ok, but you do have to admit that me and Harry had an influence on you back in first year. I hardly think the Hermione Granger who first started at Hogwarts would have willingly made her way past a three-headed dog and gone down a trapdoor to stop one of you-know-who's servants!'  
  
'Alright, I'll admit, you two *did* have an influence over me. But, as we're supposed to be forgetting about the current 'situation', no more talk about Philosopher's Stones, and that goes for Basilisks, Time Turners and Port Keys too!'  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice the slight tremble to Hermione's voice. As terrifying as the situation was for him, she was Muggle-born and so had even more to fear. Being the best friends of Harry Potter didn't help their situation much... Ron forced the melancholy thoughts out of his head.  
  
'Ok then... a new topic!' Ron studied his Verriberry Fizz as he thought. 'Got it! What are you going to do after Hogwarts?'  
  
Hermione's face brightened at this question.  
  
'Well, there are *so* many options, aren't there. I mean, there's the ministry, or mediwizadry, or I could be a professor here... I think-'  
  
Ron cut her off 'No, not that sort of after Hogwarts. Although I'm sure you will be able to have your pick of jobs when you leave... every boss in the Wizard World will be queuing up outside the gates on the last day of term, begging to employ you!'  
  
Hermione flushed at this compliment.  
  
'What I mean is, what are you going to do with your *life*?'  
  
Hermione looked slightly confused.  
  
'Ok,' Ron began, 'I'll start. I fully intend on marrying and having kids, moving into a house in the country, quite close to The Burrow, but far enough away to stop mum and dad from just popping in all the time... of course my Quidditch prowess will have been discovered by then, so I'll have a bit of money put by for the kids to have their own Hogwarts things...' He was interrupted by Hermione's giggles.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'It's just I wouldn't have thought you'd have planned it all, I mean, you're a boy!'  
  
'Yes, and you're a girl... I thought we'd established this last year?'  
  
Hermione laughed, and so did Ron. 'No,' she continued, 'I *mean*, well, it's not exactly a boy thing to do is it? Plan your marriage and things. I thought only girls did that!'  
  
'Ok then, what's *your* plan?'  
  
'Well, I'd like to get married too, obviously. And I want to have three children, two girls and a boy. And we'd live in a lovely old house, with lots of Muggle things so my children could grow up understanding not to treat them differently from wizards.'  
  
'Oh, so we've established you're marrying a wizard?'  
  
'Well, it's not as though I have any Muggle friends my age. Aside from family... but I think *that's* frowned upon even in the Wizard World! Ok, my question: how many children do you want?'  
  
'Five' answered Ron immediately.  
  
'I see we've given this a lot of thought Mr. Weasley! So, why five?'  
  
'Because it seems like a nice number. Despite my complaints, growing up in a large family was great. Although I think my parents were a bit more enthusiastic than I am, seven's a bit too much, even if I'd have my own ready made Quidditch team! So why three?'  
  
'Well, in the Muggle world, a two child family is the average number, and I wanted to be different. And I know what it's like to be an only child, it can get lonely.'  
  
Hermione thought back to her primary school days, when she never really made many *real* friends due to her intelligence. In those days, books were her true friends. But now, she had the best friends a girl could wish for.  
  
'So I wouldn't want little Eliz-'  
  
She was cut off by Ron, who, almost choking on his drink in the process, exclaimed 'You've already *named* your children!'  
  
Hermione flushed 'Keep your voice down!'  
  
Ron carried on through his laughter 'You mean to say that you, sensible, hard-working, no time for day-dreaming, Hermione Granger, have planned the names of your future children?'  
  
'Well, if *you'd* spent the past five years in a dormitory with Parvati and Lavender, I'm sure you would have done the same!' Hermione hoped this was a good enough cover up. 'Besides, I chose Elizabeth because it's my middle name, and I couldn't leave the others out could I?'  
  
'Hermione Elizabeth Granger.' Ron mulled this over in his mind 'That works, you know. So, what are your other kids going to be called?'  
  
Hermione took a rather large sip of her drink. 'I had thought of Jonathan and Rebekah, but it would all depend on the baby itself and whether the name suited.'  
  
'So no middle names then?'  
  
'Oh no, my husband would choose those!'  
  
Ron grinned; she really had planned it all.  
  
'So, now you know *my* middle name, what's yours?'  
  
'Ah, don't think you'll be getting that information easily. you have to guess!'  
  
'Ron!'  
  
'Don't pretend you don't like a challenge!' he teased.  
  
'Ok... hmmmm... Arthur?' Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she thought.  
  
'Come on Hermione. not *everyone's* named after their parents. And don't you think my parents have a little more originality? After all, I'm the youngest boy- if anyone's middle name was going to be Arthur it'd be Bill!'  
  
'Oh, at least give me a clue! What does it begin with?' 'A clue hey? What's it worth' he joked, blue eyes sparkling in amusement.  
  
'Erm... I'll buy you another drink!' Hermione replied. She knew this tactic would work, and was proved right, as usual, as Ron's face lit up.  
  
'Ok, but *you* have to have another too. And it's S!' He shouted after Hermione, who had already jumped up and was making her way to the bar at a rather fast pace.  
  
'Honestly, women!' Ron chuckled to himself.  
  
*Author's note* This was quite a long chapter for me! Hope you like it. Review if you do! 


	6. A Helping Hand

Hermione stood patiently at the end of the queue for the bar, which was quite long given the small percentage of Hogwarts students who were of the legal age. Normally Hermione would put this down to misguided reliance on alcohol and disregard to the dangers of drinking. However, she herself had already had two drinks and had come to the conclusion that alcohol was quite a fun drink to have. She was mulling over possible middle names in her head when she felt some one tap her on her shoulder.  
  
'George!' she exclaimed as she turned to find a freckled face beaming down at her.  
  
'Nope, Fred. Honestly Hermione, I know you've never had alcohol before, but you'd think you would be able to distinguish one Weasley from another! After all, you spend long enough looking at certain members of our family in the common room!' Fred teased.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Fred, even your own *mother* can't tell you apart sometimes!' she replied, missing the twin's obvious mention of Ron. The alcohol was clearly having an effect on her usual sharp mind.  
  
'So, I trust you and my brother are having a good time tonight?' Fred enquired.  
  
'Yes, we are. Well, I think Ron would even enjoy his first legal drink if he was having it at the shrieking shack' Hermione giggled. 'Speaking of which, what drink should I buy him? I need to buy him one or he won't tell me what his middle name is.'  
  
Fred chuckled. Oh the possibilities, he thought. I could play the responsible, older brother and recommend something only slightly more alcoholic than pumpkin juice... or on the other hand, he thought with a grin, I could give destiny a helping hand! Fred's eyes darted over to Ron, and back to Hermione. And if, when these two get enough alcohol into their systems, the inevitable occurs, then I can be considered to have been helping my youngest brother anyway! His mind made up, Fred returned his attention to the matter in hand.  
  
'Erm, how about you try a Morgana? It's kind of a cocktail... I reckon you'll both like it!' Fred finished with a smile to emphasise the suggestion. Thankfully, wizard alcohol appeared to be the only area Hermione had no knowledge in, and she was not in the slightest bit suspicious.  
  
'And,' he added as an after thought, 'It's Stephen.'  
  
'Fred! I wanted to guess!' Hermione squealed. They had reached the bar, and Hermione ordered her drinks. 'But...' she considered, her eyes narrowing slightly. Fred looked confused.  
  
'What have you got up your sleeve?' He asked.  
  
'Oh you'll see!' She flashed a grin at the ginger-headed boy, as she picked up her drinks, which were in tall glasses and were made up of a purple layer, a deep blue layer and a lime green layer on the top. They certainly looked interesting. She carefully crossed the room and set the glasses down on the table in front of Ron.  
  
'What are *those*?' he asked incredulously.  
  
'Oh, someone recommended them to me,' Hermione skipped over the fact that Fred had been at the bar 'but, back to the middle name issue- what do you say we up the stakes a little?'  
  
Ron regarded her, eyebrow raised. 'Go on.'  
  
'Well,' Hermione took a breath. 'Why don't we play a little game? I get to choose two more letters and you tell me if they're in your middle name. Then if I can guess what it is from that, I win!'  
  
'Sounds fair enough to me.' Ron concluded. 'But what do you get if you win, and more importantly, what do *I* get when you lose?'  
  
Hermione grinned. '*When* I win, I get the pleasure of dancing with you!'  
  
'Ok... but I wouldn't get so attached to that vision, because you'll be finishing my potions homework for me this week when you fail to guess!' Ron sent back an equally mischievous grin.  
  
'Fine.' Hermione took a long sip of her drink, apparently considering her choice of letters. Her eyes widened at the warm heat sensation that filled her body as she drank. It appeared Ron was having the same reaction.  
  
'I chose... E... and... N!'  
  
Ron's eyes widened in shock, he clearly hadn't been expecting Hermione to choose the right letters.  
  
'What's wrong Ron, have you forgotten that I'm always right?' Hermione teased, a broad smile playing on her lips.  
  
'Oh ha ha.' Ron, too wore a smile. Hermione was a lot gigglier when she drank, he noticed. Her smile was really pretty, he noticed. 'Go on then, guess away!'  
  
'Well, it *could* be Sean... or it *could* be Sven' Hermione laughed at the second suggestion. 'But,' she paused for dramatic tension 'I think I'll have to choose. STEPHEN!'  
  
Ron's jaw dropped as Hermione beamed proudly.  
  
'How... how did you...?'  
  
'Never you mind, Ronald Stephen Weasley! Now, drink up!'  
  
Ron looked quite shocked as Hermione drank her drink very fast, but after a moment's hesitation followed suite. Hermione then took his hand in hers and dragged him onto the dance floor. Ron decided that the tingling feeling in his hand must have been an after effect of the alcohol, after all, it was *only* Hermione. As the two made their way onto the floor in a rush of smiles, they both failed to notice a certain red-haired twin grinning to himself and nudging his carbon copy knowingly. 


End file.
